


Xenolinguistics Means You've Got A Talented Tongue

by goddess_julie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T Kirk can not be tamed.  Until he's sent to Vulcan to continue his studies.  Here is where he learns about Vulcans, their traditions and becomes the man he's meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenolinguistics Means You've Got A Talented Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 9 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms. 
> 
> I was laying in bed this morning thinking of writing a fic surrounding James T. Kirk's love of all things Alien which of course means Spock. And of course his pointy little ears are what is going to get Jim's engines revving even more than anything. Then I thought to make it a 'five + 1' fic but then as I sat down and meant to write a short story... THIS resulted. 
> 
> Nothing like I expected, nothing I even imagined it to be and the more I wrote, the more I loved it and OH MAN.
> 
> No regrets.

The first time Jim Kirk met an honest to god Vulcan he was seventeen. He had always been interested in different races, what most people considered ‘aliens’, and their differences not only to humans, but to each other. Earth was so big, so vast that people had difficulty dealing with different ‘races’ in the human species. What Jim Kirk knew early on, after being born on a Starfleet Shuttle in the middle of the galaxy moments before his father was murdered by a batshit crazy Romulan with anger issues and a hunger for revenge that was unrivaled in anything he’d ever seen before, was that it didn’t matter where you were born, who you were born to or what society deemed as your ‘classification’. No one fit into the carefully pegged holes that they were shoved in to and James Tiberius Kirk was living proof of that.

He was human. An ‘Earthling’. But he wasn’t born on Earth. His home was the galaxy, deep space. That was where he felt most comfortable, that was what he felt deep in his soul. For the most part, Winona Kirk had raised him on Earth, leaving him with family members while she spent month after month travelling the recesses of the Galaxy trying to find the piece of her heart that had died saving the crew of the Kelvin from untimely death. He never felt as though he was unloved by his mother, he just accepted the fact that he was a reminder of her husband who she never truly moved on from. 

There was never a question that Jim himself would go into Starfleet when he was old enough to enlist. The only thing standing between now and that life was his temper. And definitely his impulsive streak that caused for Jim’s major issue with authority. And his inherent need to prove himself time and time again, especially when his own capabilities and identity was being put in question.

Which was why he found himself sitting in the ‘Principal’s” office, or what it would equate to in Starfleet Headquarters where his mother had found the need to enroll him before he found himself in jail or worse. Admiral Kensington was staring at him, her usually kind eyes hard with frustration and her mouth set in a thin line.

“Mr. Kirk, I hardly know what to do with you.”

“Well Admiral,” Jim gave a coy smile as his eyes twinkled in merriment. “You wouldn’t be the first and I hardly believe you’ll be the last.”

“Well let us just be happy to say you won’t be my problem any more.”

The smile fell from Jim’s face and he felt the first tingling of panic enter his chest.

“Oh yes Mr. Kirk. I understand that you are at genius level intelligence. I just don’t know why you feel the need to dress down your professors at each turn. Correcting them is one thing, publically embarrassing them and suggesting that you maybe run the class for them is inexcusable.”

Jim couldn’t help but chuckle at that memory. The laughter was short lived when there was a sharp knock on the door and a tall, very unimpressed man stood. Jim’s gaze travelled up and down this man, from his pristinely shined shoes to the tips of his very pointy ears which sat against a perfectly groomed bowl cut that framed a hard, impassive looking man. He had a feeling that whatever this man was here to do, Jim would not like it one bit.

“This is Ambassador Sarek. He is…”

“A Vulcan,” Jim said with awe. He thought for a moment and then stood up, backing away from the intimidating man before him. “Is he here to pinch me? Are you going to pinch me?”

Admiral Kensington laughed joyously while Sarek did not.

“I am not here to ‘pinch’ you Mr. Kirk.” Sarek spoke with a carefully toned voice, devoid of any infliction. “I am here to …” the Vulcan looked at the Admiral before continuing ‘…corrall you from your delinquent ways into a respectable young man.”

It was Jim’s turn to laugh. “Good luck with that one,” Jim offered sitting back down.

“You will stand up,” the Ambassador’s bark took Jim by surprise, enough that he jumped up immediately and stood at attention. “You will pay attention and you will not bring further embarrassment on your mother’s name nor your father’s reputation. He was a good man, a brave man and he would…”

“You don’t know my father,” Jim felt his temper rise. “You don’t get to talk about him.”

“You are mistaken,” Sarek said. Jim had a feeling that if Vulcans were not a race who had purged all emotion, this Vulcan would have been very smug at this moment. “I did know your father. Very well.”

Immediately all the fight drained from Jim. His mother rarely spoke of his father, and when she did she would get too emotional to continue. Even now, seventeen years later. Most of what Jim had learned it had been through vids and halos from before he’d been born. When Jim asked other members of Starfleet about George Kirk he was always told the same story. 

George Kirk was an honourable man.

George Kirk was a brave man.

It was a shame how George Kirk died too young.

George Kirk left big shoes to fill.

These were shoes that Jim had been trying to fill his entire life. He wasn’t sure he would be able to do an adequate job, and that was what scared him most. Nothing scared Jim Kirk, nothing except not living up to the Kirk name. With awe, Jim sat down and looked up at the man before him.

“If …would you tell me about him? If I want to know?”

Before Sarek could speak, Admiral Kensington spoke up. “I do not believe that is what these lessons are about Mr. Kirk.” He could see the panic in her eyes and knew with certainty that anyone’s avoidance of discussion with Jim about his father had to do with his mother’s wishes. He ignored the Admiral and looked at the Ambassador once more.

“Please?”

The Vulcan first looked at Jim before turning his attention to the Admiral. With no regret in his voice he spoke. “I regret to remind you Admiral that a Vulcan can not lie. If Mr. Kirk asks a question, it is in my nature to answer him honestly.”

Jim filed this information about Vulcans for future reference. He knew at some point it would come in handy.

~~

The hours that Jim would have been spent with his tutors at Starfleet he found himself on Vulcan with Ambassador Sarek. A special classroom was assigned so that they would be able to focus on Jim’s curriculum, which Sarek had been surprised to see was similar to Vulcan standards. Jim was not only above average intelligence, he was, by Earth and human standards considered a genius. His boredom in class, his inability to focus on anything but the task at hand and the speed with which he processed information was so rapid that he had simply been bored in Earth schooling and thus acted out as a result.

“So why you?” Jim asked one day while they were having lunch. It had been nearly a month of their meetings and Jim finally felt comfortable enough with the older Vulcan to ask.

“Why me Mr. Kirk?”

“Yeah, how’d you get stuck with this mess?” Jim pointed at himself and took a healthy bite of his apple.

“You are hardly what I would refer to as a ‘mess’ Mr. Kirk.”

“Jim, please call me Jim.”

“I will try Mr. Kirk.” Sarek responded with no infliction. “But you are still not a mess. You are bored. And I will admit, you appreciate your ability to be infuriating, but…”

“Okay, fine. But still, how’d you get stuck with me? Did you owe someone a favour? Did you do something wrong and they punished you?”

The Ambassador paused as though weighing his words carefully. His eyes flashed a kindness that took Jim off guard for a moment before they were back to their usual impassive state. “I did not, as you suggest, do anything wrong and I am not being punished. I am the Ambassador to Earth for Vulcan relations. I was approached by Admiral Pike who has been monitoring your progress with great interest. He sees something in you that he fears you do not see in yourself and requested that I step in and intervene.”

“Admiral Pike?” Jim asked, surprised. “But I thought Admiral Kensington was my handler.” 

Sarek’s eyebrow rose in what Jim took as a sign of confusion. He was awed by how one movement could say so many things, how put together this man was and the air of respect he demanded without even trying.

“Admiral Pike knew your father and is closely connected with the ship of which your mother maintains, he contacted me to see if I could work with you. I felt it would be a mutually beneficial arrangement and agreed to assist.”

“And here we are,” Jim answered with a smile. He wondered if he had imagined the slight tilt of the Vulcan’s lips into what could have been mistaken for a smile. It was gone in a flash.

“Indeed Mr. Kirk. Here we are.”

~~

Jim had been beaming to and from Vulcan daily from Earth for nearly three months the first time he saw a half blood Vulcan. At the time, he hadn’t known that this boy, this man was not a pure blood because everything in him indicated Vulcan. Regulation hair cut. Naturally arched eyebrows. Impeccable posture. Pointy ears.

Never in Jim’s time with the Ambassador had Jim wanted to run his tongue over the older man’s ears. Right now, Jim’s tongue salivated at the thought of licking the point, sucking it into his mouth and nibbling playfully on it. He felt his pants grow tighter as he shifted his backpack higher on his shoulder and watched as the tall, slim Vulcan walk down the corridor, alone but with purposeful strides. A voice broke into the silence.

“Spock, I think you must be lost.”

Jim watched the Vulcan, Spock was his name’, stop and take a deep breath. Immediately his posture changed as though gearing for a fight. After much studying of the Vulcan people, tradition and planet, he immediately saw this as a different reaction than what was normal. This was not an appropriate reaction because there simply WAS a reaction. Jim held his breath to watch the rest of the exchange take place.

“I do not know to what you are referring. I am not lost, I know exactly where it is I am and where I am headed.”

“Look humanoid,” one of the other Vulcan teens said with a monotone. If their tone could have feeling, it would have been with taunting disgust, Jim could practically hear it dripping from the two words that had been spoken. “You should go back to your mother’s land. Where the other humans live.”

“One would think that after so much time, you would become bored with your taunts and desires to achieve an emotional response from me. I have neither the time nor the patience to engage with you.”

Kirk’s groin tightened at the calm fury in Spock’s voice.

“Are you going to meet up with your traitor father? Your father who not only married a human but now teaches one? You don’t belong here Spock.”

At the bully’s words Jim realized who this was, this was the Ambassador’s son. The older Vulcan had admitted once to Jim that he had a son, but no he couldn’t meet him for fear of Jim corrupting him with his human ways. Sarek admitted that Spock had found difficulty living here for many reasons and engaging with Jim would only bring more stress onto the already overwhelmed Vulcan. It would provide further point for ridicule with the other Vulcans. 

He had planned to not interrupt, to stay away as Sarek had requested but as Jim watched one of the Vulcan teens behind Spock move to strike without his knowledge, he couldn’t stop himself.

“Spock, watch out, short and pointy is about to hit you.” Spock’s eyes rose in surprise just as his enemies had, giving Jim a fraction of a second to strike the shorter Vulcan first. He punched him as hard as he could manage, surprised when it barely phased the teen. Moments later Jim found himself on his back, the living daylights punched out of him before Spock reached in, pulled the Vulcan off of him and warned that if they didn’t want to be limping home with broken limbs, they would remove themselves from the scene post haste.

Blood poured from Jim’s nose, tears in his eyes as his mentor’s son helped him up. “I wish you had not have intervened,” Spock said rather petulantly for a Vulcan. “You have only made things worse.”

“Worse?” Jim spat blood out and wiped his nose. “I saved you.”

“A Vulcan hardly needs saving from a Human,” Spock adjusted his school issued jacket and pants. “Besides, this is not the first time I have engaged in physical sparring with them. I do not believe it is the last.”

Jim rolled his eyes.

“Now I will only be ridiculed for having a Human stand up for me. You have done me no favours.”

With a long look at the half Vulcan in front of him, Jim bit his tongue for what he was going to say. Finally he spoke. “If your father is Ambassador Sarek, does that make your mom human?”

Spock did not answer.

Jim grinned. 

“You can’t lie Spock.”

“Yes.”

Spock turned sharply on his heel before walking away briskly. He failed to even look back.

“Fascinating.” Jim said with a smile as he made his way back to the transporter dock to return to earth.

~~

A few more months went by without another sighting of Spock by Jim. During his down times with the Ambassador, he alternated with asking questions about his father, Spock and life on Vulcan in general and how it differed to that of Earth. He was surprised on one Thursday when he arrived to find Spock sitting at the table with his father, both Vulcans waiting for Jim.

“Is it two for one Thursday?” Jim asked with a tease.

He received two mirroring raised eyebrows in response.

“What’s the big occasion?” Jim had gotten very well versed in Vulcan and failed to acknowledge or be affected by the lack of response he often received while studying with Sarek. It was as he sat down and looked the younger Vulcan in the eye that he noticed a green tinted bruise just under his left eye. Jim’s own eyes widened and he remained silent. It had been proven effective that the more reserved he was, the more quiet he became the more likely he would get the answers he was looking for. If there was one thing that Vulcans did not appreciate, was a lot of emotional interference in their exchanges.

“Spock will be continuing his lessons with us from now going forward. Will that be amenable to you Mr. Kirk?”

Jim’s smile took over his entire face and was a genuine reflection of his excitement at this prospect. “Hell yeah.” Before they could start their lessons Jim leaned over and whispered to Spock. “Is there anyone you need me to beat up for you?”

He swore he saw a faint smile curl up at the end of Spock’s lips. “There is no need Mr. Kirk. It has been, as humans would say, ‘taken care of’.”

Both teens were quiet after Sarek gave them a glare and sternly demanded “QUIET.”

~~

Jim wanted to eat where the other Vulcan kids ate on lunch break. He claimed it was for experimental purposes and research, but he wanted to see what the worst of Spock’s tormentors looked like. He vaguely remembered the boys from months earlier, but it had been a long time and now that he and Spock had become somewhat friends, he felt a possessive nature for the Vulcan hybrid.

Against his better judgement Sarek allowed them to join everyone at the Academy for lunch, but warned them that if anything happened they would lose the privilege immediately and allowed no further luxuries.

Spock had been surprised that Jim left his own lunch behind, prepared for him on Earth before transporting over. He was going to eat what the Vulcans ate to get the whole experience. “I have been told, Jim,” Jim beamed at Spock finally, after months, using his first name. “ that Vulcan cuisine is not enjoyable to any species other than Vulcans. I fear you will not find it satisfying.”

Jim flashed Spock a flirty smile. “There is nothing about Vulcan I haven’t found satisfying yet, Spock.” He inwardly cheered at the green tint of a blush that resulted.

Once they had their lunches and found a suitable table both teens sat down to eat. Jim felt sensory overload at the abundance of sights, sounds and smells around him. He wondered if this was how other species felt upon landing on Earth. Thoughts twirled in his mind at speaking with Ambassador Sarek and Admiral Kensington about possibly designing a simulation to help other Federations and Planets acclimatizing to life on a foreign planet or sub system. 

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt Spock stiffen beside him, his whole body rigid with tension. Kirk looked over at his friend before raising his gaze. It was then that he saw three familiar Vulcan teens approaching. If one could have an impassive sneer on their face, these three would have been able to mimic it perfectly. Jim felt his own tension rising.

“Spock, I see you have brought your Human toy here. Is this for show and tell?” One Vulcan said.

“Can we play with your pet, Spock?” Another asked, staring at Jim through hard, unyielding eyes.

“He is not my pet,” Spock answered levelly. For the first time Jim could see the human side of Spock fighting through his Vulcan side. It was utterly spellbinding and he could barely take his eyes off of the Vulcan. Until the first tormentor spoke again.

“Look, his human side is showing. He is an abomination, like his traitor father and his human mother. That whore.”

Before Spock could respond, Jim was up and he had this pointy eared twerp by the lapels of his coat. “You had better watch what you say,” Jim warned menacingly. “I may be no match for you physically, but it won’t stop me from trying. And even if you do beat me in a fight, I’ll keep coming back for more until I do beat you.”

He saw a flash of fear in the Vulcan’s eyes before laughing.

“Now who’s just expressed a human emotion? Afraid asshole? You should be.” Kirk pushed the teen away in disgust before grabbing Spock by the hand and pulling him out. Their fingers were tightly laced together and they only stopped when Jim realized he was pulling a practically immovable Spock down the corridor. When he took a moment to speak to his friend he saw the shock in his expressive brown eyes. The deep blush on face and the way he was breathing harshly, as though excited and afraid and out of breath. 

“What’s wrong Spock?” Jim squeezed Spock’s hand affectionately, shocked when the Vulcan practically yelped and pulled his hand away as though he had been burned. Spock looked down at first his hand, then Jim’s before covering his mouth in surprise.

“I am sorry Mr. Kirk, I must go.” Spock blurted out before high tailing it in the opposite direction, in the direction he knew Spock went to go home.

Confused and worried, he went back to their classroom, not surprised that the Ambassador was already aware of the events in the lunch room.

“Where is Spock?” 

“He… he ran away. Had to go.” Jim pouted as he sat down. He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened but it was clear something had spooked the Vulcan. Under Sarek’s scrutiny Jim waited for reprimand for his actions in the dining hall. What he got surprised him.

“Mr. Kirk,” Sarek started slowly, as though choosing his words wisely and fighting back emotion. Jim’s eyes widened and the older man raised his eyebrow in question. “Yes?”

“I’m waiting for you to yell at me, might as well get it over with.”

This time he received a genuine smile. The smile grew to nearly frightening proportions to which Jim stood up and backed away. 

“Was that too much?” Sarek asked genuinely curious. “I am merely trying to stop you from worrying at what I am about to discuss with you. I thought that a smile, as you do on Earth would put you at ease.”

Unable to help himself, Jim barked out a laugh. “As long as you’re not going to pinch me. Or eat me we’re cool.”

“I am uncertain as to what literature on Vulcan practices you have been indulging in, but I can assure you that at no time have Vulcans eaten…”

“It was a joke,” Jim laughed, more at ease.

“I apologize, there are still aspects of the humour of humans that alludes me.” Sarek took a deep breath and looked Jim directly in the eye. “I will admit, when I first contemplated introducing you to my son and having you both study together, I was hesitant. I know he struggles with his biological genetics and is very sensitive about his human side. It is not a topic he willingly discusses nor engages in and I was remiss to have him endure a reminder on a daily basis while engaging in academia with you.”

Jim couldn’t say he was surprised at the admission, but he was still a little hurt by it.

“But,” as though Sarek could read his thoughts from across the table, “the more I saw you engage with my son, the more you spoke to him and treated him like he was no different to you or I, I came to realize that it has only benefited him in seeing that not all Vulcans are right about Humans and not all Humans see Vulcans the same way. I would like to thank you for your continual friendship with Spock and hope that he did not offend you by leaving suddenly, and in that, you will not hold any grudges against him for his perceived weakness while in the face of …”

“Ambassador Sarek?” Jim had to stop the man before he continued. One thing that he had learned in his reading of Vulcan practices and history was that the myth that Vulcans didn’t feel anything was quite possibly the biggest misconception about the people. They, in most instances, felt too overwhelmingly, that it took undergoing Kholinar to regulate that abundance of emotion. In order to operate effectively and logically, they saw it necessary to purge all emotion as to keep a clear head. It wasn’t that Jim necessarily agreed with it, but he respected their decisions to do it. “I don’t mean to be rude, but you don’t have to say any more. You don’t have to thank me for being Spock’s friend. And nothing, short of killing me, would make me stop.”

It was though the older man took a deep breath and let it go. Jim physically couldn’t see him do it, but it was obvious with his posture that a weight had lifted from his shoulders.

“You will be a very wise Captain one day Mr. Kirk,” Sarek admitted. He stood, waiting for Jim to do the same. “I must, unfortunately, cut today’s lesson short. I fear I should find Spock and discuss with him matters both regarding today and of other issues. I will alert Starfleet that you will be returning early and will see you in the morning for tomorrow’s lesson.”

Jim nodded and made his exit. As he was through the door he stopped and turned. “Can you please tell him I’m sorry.”

“For what would you need to apologize Mr. Kirk?”

Jim shook his head. “I’m not sure, but there must have been something I did to make him run off like that. Whatever it was, I didn’t mean to offend him.”

Sarek nodded. “I will speak with my son. Good Day Jim.”

~~

Once Jim beamed back to Starfleet, he had a debrief with the Admiral before being given the rest of the afternoon off. She had been pleased to hear about Jim’s friendship through Ambassador Sarek with Spock and could see, over the span of the time he had been going to Vulcan for lessons, the change in the young man. Jim was still as passionate about things, he still had that fire that comprised who he was deep inside, but he was maturing. He was able to use his intelligence, his brilliance towards a higher goal rather than wasting it on delinquency and behaviours that would hinder his acceptance to Starfleet. Admiral Kensington agreed with Ambassador Sarek’s vision of James Kirk being one of the top Captains Starfleet would ever see, and now he was truly working towards making that happen.

Rather than go home to stew over the events of the day, Jim decided to head to a coffee shop. He still had some reading he wanted to do on Orion biology and the paper on xenolinguistics he was working on was giving him trouble. 

“You’d be better to look into old data records on the Romulan Federation’s separation from the New Order,” a voice called from behind him. Jim turned around to see a wide grin and humour filled eyes watching him. 

“Uhura,” he said with a sigh. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” Usually, he would be up to verbally sparring with the female cadet, today he didn’t have it in him. She was a few years older than him and in her first year of Starfleet. They had met one day in his mother’s office and while neither truly meant the jabs they took at each other, they had a history of clashing heads.

His lack of wit caused the smile to drop from her face. “What’s wrong Kirk?”

Jim only shook his head and went back to his reading. He saved the page he was working on and flipped back to Vulcan traditions, a book he was still slowly working his way through after asking his mother what he could do to learn more about Spock and his people.

“No, this is not like you kiddo.” Uhura sat down and pulled the padd from Jim’s hands. “I know we fight more than we get along, but you look like someone’s killed your dog.”

“I don’t have a dog.”

Uhura flashed Kirk a glare in warning. Finally he sighed and told her the story of what had happened that day. He knew that Cadet Uhura was to be specializing in Xenolinguistics and thus took to studying traditions and practices of the languages and cultures she spoke. She could already speak over forty languages, not to mention the specific dialects that some languages held. Uhura listened patiently, making sounds as Jim spoke until finally he stopped talking.

“And that’s it. He looked at me like I’d killed his mother and ran off as though someone had lit him on fire.”

Uhura’s face was furrowed in concentration. “What exactly did you do or say before he ran?”

“Well, I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the dining hall. He was just standing there, taking it from them and not moving. Like he was embarrassed that these assholes were dressing him down in front of me. I’m not going to let them talk to him that way, especially when he’s better than they are. The xenophobic fuckers.”

Nyota’s lips curled into a fond smile. “Oh Jim.”

“Don’t oh Jim me Uhura.”

“You like him.”

Jim laughed. “Of course I like him. Besides YOU, he’s my best friend. And you don’t even like me that much.”

“Well you’re not wrong,” she teased with a squeeze of his knee. “But no, you LIKE him.”

The blush that covered his face told everything his mouth tried to deny. “What? No.”

“You do. You’re always talking about him, Spock says this, or it’s so funny when Spock tries to do that. You like him, a lot and you’re upset, you’re worried.”

Finally Jim stopped fighting. “Yeah. I do and I’m so fucking scared. Jim Kirk doesn’t do scared. He doesn’t GET scared.”

“He also shouldn’t talk in the third person,” Uhura laughed with a slap to Jim’s thigh. “I think I know what your problem is. Or well, what his problem was.” She took a hold of Jim’s padd and began moving screens, flicking boxes and entering text. Within seconds she had a document up on the instrument and she handed it back. So you say the last thing you did was grab his hand and pull him from the room?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you say you were holding his hand?”

Jim thought back. “Yeah? So?”

“Were your fingers threaded together? Touching?”

“I don’t know how many dates you’ve gone on Nyota,” Jim teased with a laugh, “but that’s exactly what hand holding is.” Jim stopped at the look of amusement on Uhura’s face. Suddenly his stomach dropped out. “Oh my god, did I offend him? Is that forbidden on Vulcan? DID I kill his mother?”

Uhura’s laughter was so loud she had the attention of everyone in the coffee shop. It continued until finally Jim covered his face in his hands and waited for her to stop. 

“You are so embarrassing,” he whined.

“For someone who is a fucking genius, Kirk,” Uhura laughed not without affection in her tone. “You are pretty damn stupid. Read this. I’m going to go get a coffee and I’ll be back.” Before he could argue she just nodded her head. “Really Jim, read it. I think you will see what happened.”

The further down the article that he read, the more mortified he was. Although Vulcans often did kiss with their mouths, it was more intimate and considered more affectionate to use fingertips. There were demonstration of platonic Vulcan kisses all the way to lewd, what they considered pornographic Vulcan kisses.

Jim had pretty much molested and mauled Spock while they were holding hands. All out in the open, all without permission.

He had rubbed his thumb along the thumb of Spock, indecent in public. He had squeezed his fingers playfully, stroking the back of his hand, practically sex. The jolt of awareness that had caused his own erection to throb at the time was a reflection of what Spock had been feeling. He’d practically brought the Vulcan to orgasm, right in the hallway, all without permission.

“I’m guessing by the scarlet hue of your cheeks you see why it was that he ran off,” Uhura said gently. Jim was grateful that she was not using this time to mock him for his social faux pas. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to look Spock in the eye again.

And Spock’s father. No doubt the younger Vulcan was telling his father at that very moment just how Kirk had practically molested him.

“Oh god I want to die.”

Uhura gave a gentle pat on Kirk’s hand. “It’s not that bad.”

Kirk grabbed Uhura’s hand and showed her what he’d done. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped. “Oh wow,” she murmured. “You practically hand fucked him.”

Jim groaned, much to her amusement.

“I’m serious talk to him. He has to know you didn’t mean it, at least not like that.”

“He probably hates me.”

Uhura grabbed a hold of Jim’s face and made him look her in the eye. “James Tiberius Kirk. I may only be two years older than you but I will spank your ass and not in the good way if you don’t man up on this.”

Jim’s eyes widened in genuine shock.

“Talk to him. He won’t lie to you…”

“Vulcans can’t lie.”

Nyota’s eyes narrowed in warning. “But he WON’T lie to you, there is a difference.” She said with utmost certainty. “I know Spock through my course on Vulcan Xenolinguistics and Xenobiology. His mother Ambassador Grayson, did a lecture for one of my courses last term and afterwards I went to dinner with her and Spock. We have kept in touch since, and I know that he respects you more than you know.”

“Wait, you talk about me? To Spock?” Jim knew that Uhura and Spock knew each other academically, but not socially. “What do you guys talk about? How hot I am? How you’d like to have a threesome with me?”

“So you don’t need my help then?” She threatened in a bored tone. “Great, I have…”

“Nyota,” Jim whined.

“Right. I know he respects you and however he feels about you, he would never like to you. Not about anything, let alone how you hand fucking him felt.”

“It was an accidental hand fuck.”

“If he was so aroused after an accidental hand fuck,” Nyota smiled, “imagine when you really hand fuck. Or fuck fuck.”

Jim thought out every possible scenario on how the conversation could go. 

“Look, remember during Summer Session last year when Dr. McCoy’s daughter came to visit and you offered to show her around and he warned you to keep it in your pants or else he’d remove it FROM your pants? And you still took her out and got caught necking in Admiral Archer’s office because it has the nice couch and you were able to override the code and lock it just to your voice?”

Jim smiled at the memory. He and Joanna had quite the fun time that night, what only made it more fun was how angry the doctor had been at the thought of Jim sleeping with his daughter.

“If that didn’t scare you, then Spock shouldn’t.”

“Fine, he probably won’t show up the next few days anyway. I’ll talk to him next time I see him.”  
Jim should have known that Spock very rarely did what Jim expected he would.

~~

Jim had butterflies all the next morning as he waited for his transport time to beam him to Vulcan for class. He could barely eat breakfast let alone focus on getting some last minute editing done on his papers that he was to hand in that day.

To see Spock sitting rigidly at their usual table in the classroom was a surprise.

“I, I didn’t think you’d be here,” Jim stuttered nervously.

“I could leave if you wish,” Spock said uncomfortably.

“No. I’m just … I thought you would … want to avoid me.”

Spock gave a subtle shake of his head. “Quite the contrary Jim. I would like to speak to you about your actions yesterday afternoon.”

A sense of doom filled Jim and he felt his stomach drop. This would be where Spock yelled at him for mauling him in the hallway. This is where Spock would laugh in his Vulcan non laughing way at the thought that he would want anything to do with Kirk. What he didn’t expect was Spock to stand up and walk to where he was standing. 

“Whether or not you intended it, and I believe you were not fully aware of your actions yesterday afternoon after our encounter in the dining hall, you sent me a very clear and concise message of your intentions.”

With wide, embarrassed eyes, Jim spoke. “I didn’t know …about the hands thing. I just, you weren’t moving and I thought it was the best way to get you out of the room so they would stop being assholes to you. I didn’t mean to hand fuck you in the hall.”

“You misunderstand me Jim,” Spock spoke. “I am not referring to the message you gave me with our hands and, as you put it, hand fucking me in the hall. I am referring to what I felt through your skin as our hands touched. Although it is generally certain points on the body where I can achieve maximum meld capabilities and read into your thoughts and relay mine, when our hands touched I felt what you were feeling in that instant.”

Jim couldn’t breathe. He was silent, unmoving as Spock spoke.

“I felt the anger you had for my tormentors. I felt the protectiveness you have for me. And I felt the basic and primal emotion of love. Love for me, for my people and for your people. I felt how overwhelmingly honest and good you are, how courageous and brave you are and how you knew in that moment you wouldn’t be able to beat three Vulcans in a sparring match, but it would not stop you from defending the honour of my mother, my father and me. That was what I felt when we were in the hall, hand to hand.”

“Jesus Spock. You felt all that?”

“YOU felt all that,” Spock argued. “It merely transferred to me and …I have never felt that much emotion in my life. All at one time, all in one place.” Spock took a deep breath before continuing. “I do not know how you manage it all Jim, all of that passion. All of that emotion. Part of me fears it but another part of me reveres it. I am in awe of it. Of you James Tiberius Kirk. And whether or not you meant the forwardness of your actions,” Spock stepped closer so that he was nose to nose with Jim, “I wanted you to know that I am humbled by you.”

“I think I love you Spock,” Jim admitted. He closed his eyes and grabbed onto the Vulcan’s sleeves for support, pulling them close. “I’m so fucking scared.”

Spock lifted one hand and waited for Jim to press his finger tips to Spock’s. When he did, a myriad of emotions washed over him. He felt the full effect of Spock’s emotions. Fear. Excitement. Confusion. Love. Comfort. Arousal. Suddenly, all worry dissipated from Kirk’s mind and he felt calm. Loved. Confident.

“That is how I feel when I am with you. That is how I want you to feel.” Spock cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. He pressed his mouth to Jim’s in a gentle kiss which quickly turned hard and passionate. Both men pulled away breathing heavily.

“What is your father going to say?” Jim wondered where the older man was. It was not like him to be late, and judging from the time on his wrist, Ambassador Sarek was extremely late for their lessons.

“He was aware that this would be a logical outcome from my feelings for you from our first meeting” Spock admitted. “You ask much more in depth questions when you are genuinely curious about a subject than when you attempt to deflect attention elsewhere. He deduced your motives for discussing me very early and sought out my own feelings on the matter.”

“And?” Jim asked, lips curled into a sexy grin. He saw Spock’s eyes flash with heat and desire. It was almost unnoticeable to the eye but he caught it.

“And I told him the truth. That I was fascinated by you and would be amenable to learning more about you. I was interested in exploring these feelings I had towards you and when he thought it best to introduce the two of us, we were introduced. It was unclear how it would progress once we were formally introduced and set to study together, but with each day that passed, I could not deny the existence of chemistry between us.”

Kirk leaned up and kissed Spock’s lips, letting his fingers rise up to trace the shell of the Vulcan’s pointed ears. He felt Spock shiver in his arms and filed that reaction for later. “So what you’re saying Spock, is that you like me.”

Spock gave a short nod. “Quite a considerable amount Jim.” Spock gave another shudder as Kirk’s fingers traced up his ears once more. “Jim,” Spock warned. His eyes fluttered shut at the sensations that were travelling up and down his spine. “Vulcan ears are very…”

“Sexy,” Jim admitted. He leaned up and kissed Spock’s jaw before sucking the lobe between his teeth. 

“If you persist with these actions,” Spock’s warning waivered, his breathing shallow. 

“Will I elicit an emotional response from you?” Jim teased, biting down on the Vulcan’s lobe before tracing the shell with his tongue.

“And a physical response,” was all Spock said before he roughly grabbed Jim and pinned him to the table. Their eyes met for a second before Spock leaned down and took Jim’s mouth in a forcefully hungry kiss. Jim hadn’t realized how hard he got for power struggles, especially at being at the bottom of a power struggle. His erection was painfully hard now as he ground his hips against that of Spock’s. Both of them groaned as Jim licked into Spock’s mouth hungrily.

“I love your ears Spock, some day I will make you come , just from that alone.”

Spock pushed Jim down so that he was hovering over him, his face decorated with emotion for the first time since Jim had met him. “Had I not ceased your ministrations now, I would have reached orgasm two point four minutes ago.”

The debauched look on Spock’s face, the plushness of his lips and the hunger in his eyes were enough to send Jim over the edge, coming as he ground up against Spock’s leg. When the final tremor of orgasm washed over Jim, he fell bonelessly onto the table.

“When I’m good to go,” Jim promised, “You’re next.”

“If you wish to rest,” Spock offered. “I am more than capable of taking my own pleasure into my own hands.”

Jim felt his cock twitch at the thought and he looked over at Spock who was leering at him, as though he were stalking his prey.

“That. I want that. What do I need to do to help you?”

“Just remain as you are Jim, this is how I want you. Under me, watching me please myself for you.”

Jim watched with an unwavering gaze as Spock unbuttoned his uniform trousers and pulled them down until just below his long, protruding erection. It was different from that of his own but at the same time oddly similar. It made Jim’s mouth water with utter want. To lick and taste him. To swallow him. To make him scream with just his tongue.

“Next time Jim,” Spock promised, as though he could read his mind. 

Jim licked his lips which caused Spock to groan softly. “Again.”

It was mere minutes before Spock came, shooting his seed messily onto Jim’s stomach which was bare. Just as Spock had felt his orgasm approaching he reached between them and lifted Jim’s shirt, baring his abdomen, stomach and pelvic muscles. The hair was a wiry golden colour, his skin kissed by the sun. 

Spock muttered something about tasting Jim everywhere, just to learn his body with his tongue. Jim had stopped Spock’s words with a kiss.

As they were adjusting their clothing and engaged in discussion of where to go to clean up, an alert sounded in the room.

“Yes Father,” Spock answered immediately.

“I gather that I have given you and Mr. Kirk sufficient time to discuss the matter with which you wanted to speak to him?”

Jim was thankful that the Ambassador could not see the blush on his cheeks or the way his eyes were still glassy.

“Yes Father. You have.”

“And, I hope that it has been mutually beneficial to both of you?”

“Indeed it has Father. We are, as Jim would put it, on the same page now.”

“I am pleased. I will be there in ten minutes to start lessons. I expect you both to be ready to pick up where we left off yesterday before lunch.”

Based on the time above the door, Jim knew they had forty five seconds before Sarek would enter the door to their classroom. The man was nothing if not precise. He gave Spock another peck on the cheek before grinning.

“And when can we pick up where we left off today?” He asked coyly. His fingers danced up the back of Spock’s hand, creating a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Jim watched Spock tremble.

“I believe I will escort you to your transport after class today Jim,” Spock said as the door opened and his father entered the room. “We can discuss the terms of the engagement then.”

Sarek nodded to both before heading to his seat. He pulled out his pad and began setting up the projection of that days lessons. 

Jim leaned over to whisper against Spock’s cheek, allowing his tongue to dart out to his ear. “By engagement do you mean date?”

He pulled away when he saw Sarek’s eyes flicker up to rest on him before moving to Spock knowingly.

“Affirmative,” Spock responded. 

Jim tried not to jump in surprise as Spock’s hand found his groin under the table and he squeezed it playfully.

FINIS


End file.
